Hot Cooking
by DCE-District
Summary: Venez suivre un cours de cuisine très spécial... Jour de rentrée très chaud et plutôt amusant... OS pour le concours lovelemon-in-fic. All Human . POV Edward
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde !

Nous voilà avec un nouveau travail. On est super heureuse de vous présenter notre premier OS... On l'a créé pour le concours « Rentrée lémoniaque » du forum lovelemon-in-fic... On s'est beaucoup amusé à l'écrire et on espère que ça vous plaira !

Pour ma part (CaROo), c'était un peu un terrain inconnu, que ce soit pour le thème, et pour faire un concours xD... Et aussi un bizutage. Merci Delph de m'avoir dit ce que c'était xD... En plus, c'est notre premier OS , ainsi que notre premier lemon à deux !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

Bisous

Disclaimer: Tous ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer !

…...

Hot Cooking

Bip Bip Bip Bip

Je m'éveillai au son strident de mon réveil. Ce matin était un jour spécial, je commençais mes cours. Je sentis le corps de ma chérie bouger légèrement à ma droite. Ses jambes dans les miennes, son odeur si sucré qu'elle me rendait fou, sa tête sur mon torse. Je la regardai et souris béatement.

Elle était la femme de ma vie. On se connaissait depuis le lycée, quand je lui étais rentré dedans à mon premier jour à Forks. Au début, je m'en souvenais encore, elle m'avait engueulé parce que je venais de salir son t-shirt, blanc ! J'avais déglutis difficilement en regardant son soutien-gorge assez voyant au travers. Je lui lançais toutes les trois secondes des coups d'œil **furtif**. Je lui avais offert ma veste, elle l'avait accepté et s'était éloignée sans même un regard. Moi, je venais de tomber amoureux.

Après ça la journée s'était passée assez calmement et je revoyais sans cesse son petit visage enfantin mais, si mature. Je la cherchais partout où j'allais du regard mais ne la trouvais pas. Et puis finalement en dernière heure de cours j'avais découvert qu'elle partageait mon cours mais en plus ma paillasse. Nous devions faire une dissection sur une souris et j'avais découvert ce jour-là, mes chaussures s'en souvenaient encore, que ma belle détestait les expériences de laboratoire, ou, était-ce peut-être la souris qui était revenue à la vie ?

Bref, après cette épisode j'avais appris à la connaître. On rigolait souvent sur le fait que j'avais détruit son chandail et elle, mes chaussures. J'avais vite compris que les **sucettes** aux cerises étaient ses préférées. Elle ne passait pas une journée sans, j'en avais d'ailleurs toujours un sac dans mon casier juste pour elle, tout comme la gomme à bulle aux fraises.

Un an plus tard on s'embrassait pour la première fois. Depuis c'était ma copine et bientôt ma fiancée, enfin je l'espérais.

Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis de doux baisers dans mon cou.

- Bon matin mon chéri. Me dit-elle en remontant son visage vers le mien.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi mon cœur ? Lui répondis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Comme un bébé. Et toi ?

- Toujours très bien quand tu es dans mes bras.

Je l'embrassai encore tendrement, puis sortis du lit, ne voulant pas être en retard.

- Je vais préparer le repas ! Me dit-elle, avant de franchir la porte de la chambre.

Et sur ce, elle alla vers la cuisine, et moi vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide et mis mon habit de cuisinier. Mes cheveux en bataille étaient irrécupérables, je décidai donc de ne même pas chercher à les dompter. En me regardant dans le miroir, je pouvais dire que j'étais un mec normal avec un certain charme, vingt ans, des yeux verts, des cheveux châtains avec une teinte de roux, assez grand et musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, sans être le type sportif. J'allai ensuite rejoindre ma petite femme qui me regarda avec des yeux gourmands.

- N'y pense même pas, je ne veux pas voir mon costume froissé.

- Mais Ed ! T'es une bombe comme ça ! Comment veux-tu que je ne fasse que regarder ? Me dit-elle, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement trop près de moi. Je reculai, vivement.

- Je dois filer ! Je t'aime, répondis-je en prenant un croissant.

Elle grogna de frustration et se précipita sur moi. Je la laissai m'attraper et elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui répondre fougueusement.

- Ce soir quand tu passeras le pas de la porte, sois prêt.

- Pourq...

Elle me coupa, en claquant la porte, tout en affichant un petit sourire coquin. Je compris alors qu'elle allait me faire la fête ce soir. Mon cœur eut un raté rien que d'y penser.

Je retrouvai rapidement le compartiment de ma voiture. Je repensai alors à ce qui m'avait amené à m'inscrire en cours de cuisine. Ma mère disait toujours que la pièce la plus conviviale et accueillante était la cuisine. C'était là que les repas se préparaient et à chaque fois que je pouvais lui donner un coup de main, je le faisais. C'était devenu avec le temps une passion pour moi. Rosalie et Jasper, mes deux meilleurs amis, avaient aussi porté leur choix sur ce cours. Si nous pouvions ouvrir notre restaurant tous ensemble, ce serait fantastique. Ouvrir mon restaurant avait depuis longtemps été mon grand rêve. C'était pourquoi j'avais suivi pendant trois années des cours de gestion. Maintenant, place à ma passion. Et si je pouvais le faire avec des gens que j'aimais c'était que bénéfique.

Arrivé au parking, je me stationnai et repérai tout de suite les deux blonds près de la voiture de Rose. Je sortis prenant mon sac de cours et allai les rejoindre.

- Hey Ed ! Comment tu vas vieux ? Me salua Jazz.

- Super ! Et vous deux ? Répondis-je avec de l'excitation dans la voix.

- Super aussi ! Me rétorquèrent-ils, en même temps comme la plupart du temps, ce qui nous fit éclater de rire. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas jumeaux pour rien.

- Alors, prêt à rencontrer la super prof trop sexy ?

- Jazz ! S'offusqua Rose. Tu n'as même pas encoure vu qui était le prof et tu fantasmes déjà ! T'es irrécupérable mon pote. Et d'ailleurs qui te dis que ce sera pas un vieux grincheux ! Tiens, ça te fera les pieds ! Lui dit-elle, avec un faux air outré et en lui foutant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu crains ma vieille. Souffla-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui en remit une, et je pouffai les voyant faire, deux gamins. Nous allâmes nous présenter à l'accueil et ainsi récupérer nos horaires. Nous prîmes ensuite la route de la section cuisine et hôtellerie, où la classe, ayant théorie ce matin, se trouvait. On entra et nous prîmes place au milieu de la salle. On attendit pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de voir la prof arriver.

C'était une jeune femme, brune, qui était... pétillante. Oui, c'était bien le mot adéquat. Elle affichait un immense sourire, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Puis elle se présenta, toujours dans le sourire.

- Bonjour à tous ! D'abord je tiens à me présenter. Je suis Alice Brandon, une de vos professeurs sur la théorie culinaire. Tout au long de l'année nous verrons plusieurs façons de cuisiner qu'après vous expérimenterez en cuisine. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas. Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, en espérant que cette année se passera bien. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait des problèmes.

Wahou ! Ça lui arrivait de respirer ? Bah en tout cas, elle avait l'air plutôt gentille. Je me tournai vers Jasper, pour lui demander son avis sur cette nouvelle professeur, quand je tombai sur une statue. Il ne bougeait pas, respirait à peine, juste ses yeux suivaient inlassablement notre jeune enseignante à chaque mouvement. Je le sortis de ses pensées.

- Euh, Jazz ? Mec ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Le questionnai-je, bien que j'en avais une vague idée.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je poursuivis.

- Tu sais que tu m'as toujours intéressé. En fait, je vais pas bientôt faire ma demande mais la quitter, pour toi !

- Hein ? Ah, oui c'est bien.

Bon, là, c'était sûr, il était complètement ailleurs. J'éclatai de rire, tout en essayant de rester un minimum silencieux. Mais Rose le vit.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ed ? M'interrogea-t-elle, de façon à que notre professeur nous entende pas.

- Ton frère. Il est complètement à côté de la plaque. Dis-je, entre deux rires. J'crois que la petite Alice fait son effet.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! N'importe quoi toi ! Rétorqua-t-il, enfin sorti de sa léthargie.

- Mouais, si tu le dis... Bon écoutons, cette chère Aliiice... Leur répondis-je, tout en me moquant un peu de Jasper.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, nous restâmes concentrés. Enfin, de temps en temps, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon voisin, et je savais pas si c'était le cours qu'il écoutait attentivement ou les formes de notre enseignante qu'il guettait de façon assidue. En tout cas, elle était une très bonne professeur. Son cours était très intéressant, mais sa joie de vivre le rendait encore plus attrayant. Je ne vis pas la matinée passer.

Très rapidement, on se retrouva tous les trois au réfectoire, qui se présentait sous forme de self. Étant dans une école de cuisine, c'était sans surprise, que ce qui nous était proposé avait l'air délicieux. Nous remplîmes chacun un plateau, et allâmes nous asseoir. Puis nous commençâmes à manger tout en échangeant nos avis sur cette première matinée.

- Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce premier cours. Elle m'a l'air très compétente, Melle Brandon. En tout cas, j'suis super excitée de commencer les cours pratiques tout à l'heure. Enfin, je vais apprendre dans une vraie cuisine de chef ! J'ai hâte... Nous dit Rosalie, en sautant presque sur sa chaise, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

- Ouais, j'ai aussi trouvé ce cours très intéressant. Et toi Jasper ? L'interrogeai-je, de façon innocente.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs se renfrogna sur sa chaise, mais rougit légèrement. C'était la première fois que je le voyais réagir de cette façon. Elle l'avait vraiment envoûté !

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jasper ? Lui demanda Rose. Oh non, rajouta-t-elle quand elle comprit à la mine de son frère, t'es trop drôle, mon pauvre Jazz. Cette chère Melle Brandon t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau. Mais je dois avouer que t'as bon goût ! Elle est très mignonne.

Son commentaire fit encore plus rougir son jumeau, ce qui nous fit éclater de rire avec Rose. Je changeai finalement de sujet, en parlant des autres apprentis de notre classe. Mon regard se porta alors sur l'ensemble des gens présents à la cafét'. Les nouveaux étaient regroupés selon les affinités qui s'étaient créées depuis l'ouverture des portes ce matin, et les élèves des années supérieurs étaient tous réunis entre eux. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur un groupe de personnes qui riaient fortement. C'étaient deux garçons et une fille. Ce fut Jasper qui me sortit de mes pensées quand il m'annonça que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. On prit nos plateaux, nos affaires et nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement. On tria nos déchets, puis sortîmes, tous excités d'enfin travailler en cuisine.

On entra dans la classe pratique, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs plans de travail, contenant chacun, évier, paillasse, plaque.. Au bout de chacun se trouvait un espace pour écrire avec tabouret. . Sur la gauche se situaient une dizaine de fours et sur le mur au fond des frigos. Sur le devant de la salle, il y avait un petit tableau noir avec des recettes écrites sur celui-ci. On pouvait y lire:

entrée

Cuisses de **grenouilles** panés.

Plat principal

Confis de canard et pommes de terres.

Assiette de fromage du monde

Dessert

Charlotte Martiniquaise

Le tout semblait délicieux et j'avais déjà hâte de mettre les mains à la pâte. Ça me semblait pas trop difficile pour l'instant. On s'installa tous les trois à des paillasses pas trop éloignées. Jasper et moi, nous retrouvions côte-à-côte, et Rosalie derrière moi. Je vis alors que des bouts de recette étaient posées sur la table. C'était pour nous aider dans la confection des plats. J'étais d'ailleurs quand même étonné qu'on nous lâche aussi rapidement dans une cuisine. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Pas de secret avec ce métier, on apprenait tout en le faisant.

Jasper à ma droite regardait droit devant lui le tableau. Seule l'allée nous séparait, donc je passai une main devant ses yeux et encore une fois il était parti sur une autre planète, que je supposais être la belle Alice. Je me retournai vers Rosalie pour me moquer de son frère, quand je la vis pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Levant les sourcils, j'allai pour l'interroger, quand je remarquai qu'elle fixait la porte. Je me retournai mais ne vis rien sur le moment et quelques secondes plus tard un grand brun costaud entra dans la classe avec un immense sourire. Je constatai que c'était un des gars de la cafète que j'avais repéré tout à l'heure. Il se tourna dos à nous et parlai avec une personne que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer. Au son de la voix j'optai pour une fille bien cachée derrière ce géant.

J'attendis patiemment sur mon siège, ayant perdu mes deux copains. C'était dingue comment une journée pouvait tout changer. Enfin, moi, au moins, j'avais ma chérie que j'aimais plus que tout et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quelque chose. La cloche sonna et le musclé se tourna vers nous, souriant toujours autant. Il avait un corps d'homme mais un visage enfantin, surtout ses yeux qui reflétait de la malice.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis le professeur Mccarthy, mais appelez-moi Emmett. Et je serais votre enseignant principal en cours pratique cette année. Pour vous aider aussi, deux troisième année seront vos tuteurs. Si vous avez de la difficulté, des problèmes ou n'importe quoi d'autre c'est eux que vous allez voir. Quelqu'un à des questions ?

Personne ne parla ni ne leva la main pour prendre la parole. Il continua sur sa lancée.

- Parfait ! Il se frotta les mains ensemble. Ah j'allais oublier, votre notation se fera après chaque cours. En effet, tous les plats préparés seront envoyés en salle par les apprentis de l'hôtellerie et goûtés par des professeurs et mêmes des élèves. Les plats sont ensuite donnés le soir à une association qui se trouve au coin de la rue. Toujours pas de question ? Bon, alors, voici vos tuteurs, Ben Cheney et Isabella Swan.

Un mec petit avec des lunettes entra en premier. C'était l'autre gars assis à la table de la cafét'. Je regardai derrière lui pour voir cette Isabella et ma mâchoire se décrocha. Une brune de petite taille, de grands yeux chocolats, un sourire parfait et coquin. Elle portait une jupe haute noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Elle était éblouissante ! Elle fit le tour de la classe des yeux, puis me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer face à son regard de braise. Je me tassai dans le fond de mon siège et baissai la tête sur mes mains. Mince, qu'est-ce qui allait pas chez moi ? Rosalie me donna un coup dans le dos, je la regardai par dessus mon épaule, lui demandant silencieusement qu'elle était le problème et elle me pointa Isabella de la tête. Je haussai les épaules et retournai à la contemplation de mes mains.

Ben parla de lui, étudiant de troisième année, ce que nous savions déjà. Il avait participé à plusieurs concours culinaires et gagné certains prix. En le regardant de plus près je me donnai une claque mentalement, n'ayant pas réalisé de qui il s'agissait. Il était cuisinier depuis peu au Duluth à Seattle. Vint le moment à mademoiselle Swan de prendre la parole. Une voix douce et sensuelle s'éleva dans la salle et mon cœur manqua quelques battements. Il fallait que je me ressaissise.

- Bonjour, je suis donc Isabella Swan comme vous vous en doutez, et spécialisée dans les pâtisseries. Alors dans les desserts c'est moi la meilleure. _Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle_. Vous pouvez venir me voir à tout moment si vous avez des doutes ou des ennuis. Et je vous conseille fortement de vous préparer mentalement pour des recettes plus compliquées que des **chamallows** ou des biscuits. Mais on le fera dans la bonne humeur, j'espère. Cette année on met la gomme, j'ai confiance en vous et amusez-vous bien !

Elle fit une petite courbette et les mecs de la classe l'applaudirent et sifflèrent. J'avais envie de leur arracher la langue. Je les foudroyai du regard même s'ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Malheureusement une personne le vit et je me sentis gêné.

Pour le premier cours, Emmett nous sépara en équipe de quatre et je me retrouvai avec Jazz, une certaine Angela et Mike. Ce dernier regardait d'ailleurs Isabella comme un morceau de viande. Je savais déjà qu'il était du genre coureur de jupons, juste en le voyant agir et j'avais vraiment envie de lui en coller une. Chaque équipe devait préparer une recette. Pour la notre, c'était le dessert. Je me proposai pour aller chercher les ingrédients dans le frigo. Je frissonnai, mais pas de froid, non plutôt de dégoût sentant un regard sur moi. Je me retournai vivement pour voir Jessica me regarder étrangement. D'accord j'étais pas le plus beau mec en ville mais, pas à ce point dégoûtant, non ! Je ne m'éternisai pas sur elle et emmenai le tout à la table. Je pris un tablier blanc, l'attachai et j'étais fin prêt. Faire des charlottes était très facile et amusant à effectuer.

Notre tutrice passa souvent nous voir, si tout allait bien, étant la spécialiste. Dès qu'elle s'approchait, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. De temps en temps, je la sentais me frôler. J'étais dans un état second. Notre professeur vint voir notre travail et faire connaissance avec nous. Il disait que c'était très important de bien s'entendre dans une même cuisine. Il était plutôt cool, et très marrant. J'avais l'impression que tous mes mouvements étaient surveillés. Et dès que je regardai autour de moi, je tombai sur le regard d'Isabella, qui me déstabilisait au plus haut point. Entre ses regards, ses mains qui innocement me touchaient, j'avais parfois du mal à respirer normalement. Il fallait que je sorte le plus rapidement possible de cette cuisine, et surtout que je m'éloigne d'elle. Finalement, on termina un peu plus tôt, donc nous passâmes le reste du cours à aider les autres équipes à terminer leur plats.

Une fois tous les plats servis dans la salle, nous rangeâmes nos plans, et rendîmes nos tabliers. Quand la cloche sonna Emmett nous salua, nous remerciant de l'attention, ainsi que Ben. Isabella quand à elle resta silencieuse me regardant de ses grands yeux. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire et m'apprêtai à sortir quand elle m'appela.

- M. Cullen ! Attendez, s'il vous plaît.

Je me figeai, fis signe aux jumeaux de pas m'attendre, leur faisant comprendre que je rentrerai directement après. Ils me saluèrent et sortirent. Puis je me tournai au ralenti vers elle. Je l'incitai à parler, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine comme une armure.

- Vous pouvez rester un instant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

- Bien sûr ? Dis-je, pas très confiant. D'ailleurs cela sonna faux à mes oreilles et plutôt comme une question.

- D'accord je reviens dans une minute. Vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici.

- Ok..

Elle sortit en même temps qu'Emmett et Ben, et moi, j'attendais comme un idiot seul dans cette petite salle. J'enlevai le haut de mon uniforme et restai en t-shirt. Les odeurs des plats cuisinés flottaient encore dans l'air. Je respirai un grand coup pour me détendre, parce que oui, j'étais stressé. J'attendis environ cinq minutes avant d'entendre la poignée de porte tourner. Elle entra tel un prédateur, magnifique prédateur. Elle s'était changée, portant la même jupe mais plus de chemise, juste un débardeur avec un décolleté trèèès prononcé. Je reculai de quelques pas, pendant qu'elle en faisant autant dans ma direction. J'entrai en collision avec le plan de travail et déglutis la voyant arriver vers moi gracieusement, d'une façon sexy, avec ses longues jambes et ses hanches bougeant à chaque pas. J'essayai de l'arrêter, en lui parlant.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Mademoiselle ?

Cependant, ça ne la stoppa pas, et elle osa même me répondre par un des ses sourires charmeurs. Elle arriva finalement à ma hauteur et se colla directement à moi. Ses yeux noircis, ne reflétaient que désir.

Je ne pus que déglutir, face à tant de beauté. Mes mots pour l'arrêter se perdirent dans ma bouche, au moment où elle passa sa main sur ma cuisse montant lentement vers mon entre-jambe, touchant comme une plume ma virilité bien éveillée. Mes mains vinrent agripper la table derrière moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Elle colla son buste au mien et m'embrassa délicatement près du col de mon chandail. Je frissonnai et je la sentis sourire sur ma peau bouillonnante.

- M. Cullen. Toute cette après-midi près de vous m'a ouvert l'appétit, me dit-elle portant sa bouche à mon lobe d'oreille, qu'elle mordilla, tantôt plus fortement tantôt plus doucement.

- Hummmm... Ne pus-je que lui répondre. Elle me faisait complètement perdre la tête.

Alors, sans y réfléchir vraiment, je cédai. J'empoignai ses fesses et la déposai sur le comptoir, derrière moi. Elle entoura rapidement ses jambes à mes hanches et se frotta à moi. Je grognai et elle gémit.

- Patience mademoiselle Swan, je vais vous montrer comment je peux vous cuisiner.

Sans plus de cérémonies je fonçai sur ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses. Elle gémit plus fort que tout à l'heure, alors que nos langues se livraient bataille férocement. J'emmenai une de mes mains autour de sa taille et l'autre se dirigea d'elle-même dans sa somptueuse chevelure sombre. Je penchai sa tête vers l'arrière pour accentuer notre baiser, déjà très intense. À bout de souffle je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et parsemai son cou de petits baisers, utilisant ma langue par-ci, par-là. Je la sentis bouger ses mains vers le bas de mon t-shirt. Je la laissai faire appréciant ses mains sur ma peau à mesure qu'elle ôtait mon vêtement. Une fois celui-ci par terre, elle resta quelques secondes à regarder mon torse, puis ses mains vinrent s'ajouter à la découverte. Très vite, sa bouche vint compléter ses caresses. Tandis que ces doigts traçaient tous mes muscles, ses lèvres vinrent chatouiller ma poitrine. Elle fit tournoyer sa langue sur mes mamelons et je grognai sous la sensation chaude et humide. Elle remonta sa tête, puis embrassa ma mâchoire.

Impatient, je tirai vers le haut son fichu débardeur qui était de trop, pour dévoiler un soutien-gorge bleu transparent. Je pouvais voir ses pointes durcies au travers et cela m'excita encore plus. Je la couchai sur la table de travail et, comme elle précédemment , je la détaillai ouvertement. Elle était sublime. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son buste, puis ne pouvant attendre plus, je déposai ma tête sur son ventre. J'inhalai son odeur. Fraîche, délicieuse. J'y déposai de tendres baisers , puis remontai lentement mon visage vers sa poitrine, la caressant de mon nez, et de mes lèvres. Ça la fit frémir. Fier de la réaction obtenue, je me relevai un peu, puis j'enlevai délicatement une par une, les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, pour finalement dégager ses seins du tissu. Je fonçai dessus tel un alcoolique qui découvre une vieille bouteille de whisky, léchant, mordillant, titillant ses pointes et l'affolant. Elle haletait légèrement sous l'assaut de mes coups de langue répétés. Je remontai le long de sa clavicule, pour finir par y nicher mon visage.

- M Cullen, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je serais prise de combustion spontanée !

- C'est le but très chère, vous faire cuire à feu fort... Très fort. Lui répondis-je, tout en mordillant son cou. J'avais sûrement du trouver un point sensible car elle lâcha un petit cri, qui vint se répercuter dans mon bas-ventre déjà bien au garde à vous.

- Je vous veux en moi, maintenant ! Répliqua-t-elle, alors qu'avec ses jambes elle rapprocha nos points chauds et se frotta effrontément à moi.

- Patience, patience, ça n'en sera que meilleur, susurrai-je à son oreille.

Elle gémit de frustration, ce qui me fit sourire contre sa peau. Je décidai alors de la faire languir encore plus. Mes mains allèrent la caresser sur toutes les parties de son corps, tandis que ma bouche descendit, jusqu'à atteindre la bordure de sa jupe. Mes doigts se glissèrent dessous, et lentement remontèrent le long de ses magnifiques jambes. Je me figeai quand je sentis un liserai de dentelle. Des bas. Elle portait des bas... J'étais encore plus excité. Je relevai la tête pour croiser ses prunelles chocolat. Elle était très fière de son effet. Je défis rapidement sa jupe, pour me retrouver face à un string, tout en dentelle, assorti au soutien-gorge. Il ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, ainsi je pouvais voir une épilation intégrale. À tout cela était relié un porte-jarretelle, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy. Elle était tout divinement trop tentante pour son propre bien.

Je me jetai sauvagement sur sa bouche et ma langue vint rapidement entamer un balai érotique avec la sienne. La température de la pièce avait encore augmenté. Nos corps ne voulaient qu'une chose s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre. Nous reprîmes un friction entre nos deux sexes, faisant accroître nos gémissements.

Elle devait être aussi impatiente que moi, car ses mains se dirigèrent sans plus tarder, vers le bouton de mon jean et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, l'instant d'après, il se trouvait au sol. Mon caleçon suivit rapidement le même chemin. J'attendis pas plus longtemps, et fis rouler son dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes. Accroupi devant elle, je pouvais constater l'étendu de son désir, ce qui fit encore plus gonfler mon sexe si c'était possible. Mes lèvres tracèrent un chemin vers cet exquis paradis, m'attardant un peu sur le creux de son genou. Deuxième point sensible trouvé ! Elle gémit fortement, augmentant encore plus la coulée de son nectar sur ces cuisses.

Je parsemai de baisers et de coups de langue celles-ci, puis atteins finalement son jus. Divin ! Je donnai un coup de langue rapide, puis lapai tout ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir. J'introduisis rapidement un doigt, puis un deuxième dans son antre chaud, tandis que mes lèvres et mes dents jouaient avec son petit bouton. Ses cris remplissaient la pièce, m'enhardissant davantage.

- Oh mon dieu... Oui ! Je... vais... ….

Elle vint avec puissance sur mes doigts. Pendant ce temps, mes yeux étaient fixés sur son visage. Joues rougies, lèvres entre-ouvertes, elle était magnifique. Ses yeux se fixèrent au mien, tandis que j'enlevai mes doigts de leur douce prison, récoltant un soupir de frustration d'Isabella. Lentement, j'approchai mes doigts, puis les léchai avec précaution, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette. Ses yeux se noircirent de nouveau.

Elle prit ensuite ma main pour l'amener à sa propre bouche et termina de lécher son propre jus, tout en gardant son regard rivé au mien. Puis elle suça mon majeur, d'une façon hautement érotique. Elle était tout simplement tellement bandante que mon sexe en devint douloureux.

Elle se mit à lécher son autre main, puis vint l'entourer autour de mon membre, fièrement dressé pour elle. Je gémis sous la sensation. Son mouvement de va-et-vient et la moiteur de sa salive rendait cette masturbation encore meilleure.

Avant de venir aussi précipitamment, je me séparai d'elle, me penchai au-dessus de mon sac et en sortis un préservatif. Elle me prit le paquet des mains, le déchira avec ses dents, puis d'une main d'experte, me l'enfila.

Je me jetai sur sa bouche sauvagement, et donnai sans plus attendre un coup de rein puissant, m'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Nous gémîmes à la sensation. Encore divin ! Mon membre en elle la remplissait parfaitement bien. Je pris en main ses hanches, et commençai à bouger en elle. Chaque pénétration était un pur bonheur. Mes mouvements étaient de plus en plus forts et sans aucune tendresse. Seul notre plaisir comptait.

Mes lèvres descendirent vers son cou et j'en profitai pour titiller de ma langue son point faible. Elle cria sous l'effet. Ma bouche alla rejoindre ensuite sa clavicule, puis sa douce poitrine. Tout en continuant de la pilonner, ma bouche s'amusait avec ses seins, les léchant, les mordillant et les suçant alternativement. Mes coups étaient forts et atteignirent finalement son point G.

- Juste là ! Ouuuui ! Edwarrrrrd ! Cria-t-elle, quand elle vint fortement sur ma queue.

Je me retins de justesse, de la rejoindre, quand son sexe se referma autour du mien. Je voulais encore en profiter. Donc quand elle revint à elle, je me retirai d'elle, nous faisant gémir tous les deux de frustration, la soulevai de la table pour la déposer devant moi. Rapidement je la retournai et mes mains vinrent caresser son magnifique postérieur, puis remontèrent vers sa généreuse poitrine. J'obtins un soupir de plaisir quand je posai mon sexe contre ses fesses.

- Ma cuisine te plaît, Isabella ?

- Mmm, oui, tu es très doué. Encore Edward !

- Tu es pas mal non plus ma belle... Mais t'inquiètes pas notre **bizutage** du plaisir ne s'arrête pas là...

- Arrête de parler et agis !

- A tes ordres, madame !

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'enfonçai encore en elle. Dans cette position elle était si étroite que s'en était encore meilleur. Mes va-et-vient étaient puissants, nous amenant rapidement aux portes de la jouissance. Une de mes mains alla rejoindre son clitoris et le frotta, pinça, la délivrant instantanément, en criant mon nom. Sa délivrance libéra la mienne, et je vins avec force dans le préservatif. Je m'écroulai sur elle, me retenant à la force de mes bras pour ne pas l'étouffer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, commençant à avoir froid, je me séparai d'elle, et ôtai la capote. Je pris dans mes affaires de quoi nous nettoyer, puis nous nous habillâmes en silence. Une fois tous deux prêts, nous nous regardâmes, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

- Hum, je dois y aller. J'ai encore deux, trois trucs à préparer avant de partir, me dit-elle, rapidement.

- Oh, euh ok.

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on recommence, Edward. Je suis une de tes tutrices.

- Oui, je comprends. Bon bah, à plus tard alors, lui répondis-je avant de sortir de la salle.

Je rejoignis rapidement ma voiture sur le parking, puis m'arrêtai à la supérette avant de rentrer. Je voulais faire à dîner quelque chose d'un peu original pour que nous fêtions avec ma petite femme cette rentrée. Même avec ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais hâte de la retrouver. Trente minutes après je franchissai le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour chérie, je suis rentré. Criai-je dans la maison, alors que j'allai dans la cuisine poser mes achats, puis les rangeai.

Je sentis alors deux bras m'entourer la taille par derrière, et des lèvres m'embrasser le cou.

- Bonsoir, mon amour. Alors cette rentrée, elle s'est bien passée ?

- Oui très bien, lui répondis-je, tout en me retournant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Très instructif, rajoutai-je, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Raconte moi, me demanda-t-elle, m'emmenant dans un fauteuil, s'installant sur mes genoux.

- Les profs ont l'air très sympa. Et Rose et Jasper sont tombés sous le charme j'ai l'impression, lui expliquai-je, récoltant un petit rire de sa part. Et sinon ça c'est très bien passé, dis-je la serrant fort contre moi.

- Ah, bah c'est bien alors, j'suis contente pour toi mon chéri. Et sinon, je t'ai manqué ? Me questionna-t-elle, avec une petite moue sublime.

- Énormément ma puce, à chaque seconde.

- Je t'aime Edward !Me dit-elle, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Je vous aime aussi Isabella Swan, de tout mon cœur !

Alors, voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Vous vous y attendez pas à ça, hein ? Et oui, sa future femme et la tutrice de l'école de cuisine ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Qui avait trouvé ?

Venez donner votre avis, vos impressions, en cliquant sur la petite bulle bleue ! Ça nous ferait extrêmement plaisir...

C'est aussi la période des votes, maintenant! Rendez-vous sur Lovelemon-in-fic... On veut de l'amour... euh des votes MDR! :)

Gros bisous à vous !

Delph & Caro


	2. Concours Lémoniaque ou vous participer

Bonjour Chers Lecteurs!

On a un projet a vous Proposer Et pour Ça Faudra être Beaucoup A Participer. On A créer Une Page Facebook : DCE-District Fanfiction Vous Cliquer sur J'aime Et Vous aurez tous Les renseignements et les dernières nouvelles avec de petits extra...

Bon voilà ou vous entrer en jeux il nous faut toutes nos lectrices (Lecteurs) Pour Un concours Lémoniaque. Le but Est simple vous Nous dites Quoi Faire On Passe Au Vote Et on Écris ! Ça Se Fait en trois étapes

Première Étape Sur La page Dans discussion On va ouvrir La Page Hot cooking ou Les meilleurs recettes Lémoniaques. Vous devez Proposer Un Couple De Twilight( N'importe Lequel), Un Endroit Exemple Un Parc, Trois Mots que Vous Voulez Absolument que L'on Mette Dedans et Si Vous Le voulez all human ou Vampire.( Vous Pouvez Aussi Proposer une musique si Vous Le voulez)

Deuxième étape à chaque mois on va en choisir trois Delph et moi et vous les proposer et les passer au vote...( Toujours sur Facebook Ein)

Troisième étape La Recette Gagnante sera poster sur FF écrite par nos soin avec le nom de la gagnante,(Ou du Gagnant) c'est d'ailleurs seulement là que vous le saurez.

Alors vous êtes Prêts à Entrer dans notre livre de recettes hot hot hot..? Si vous vous dites j'ai plein d'idées mais je sais pas comment les mettre sur papiers où si tout simplement vous voulez vous amuser ceci est pour vous

Ps: pour ceux qui n'ont pas Facebook on prendra les MP Pour les mettre sur facebook.

C'est maintenant à votre tour de jouer... Vous êtes prêts? 3 -2-1 À vos claviers!

ROBISOU

Delph&CaROo


End file.
